Devices are known with an orientatable control element installed in vehicles and able to be manipulated by the driver who must however remain concentrated on his driving. These devices are generally connected to a display and the user must displace the control element in order to displace a cursor in a menu or to scroll through commands. From a stable neutral position, the control element is displaceable towards the front, the rear, towards the right or towards the left. The control elements can moreover be turned about a normal axis. Sometimes, they can also be displaceable slantwise, between the front, right, rear and left positions. Once the required command is reached, it can be validated by a simple pressure on the control element which is displaced in the manner of a computer keyboard key.
The user not looking at the control element, it is of primary importance that without any manipulation the control element is maintained in the neutral position in stable manner. It is also important that the displacements require slight forces. The rotations for their part are generally accompanied by a small cyclic force. To these forces created solely to contribute comfort and precision are added the forces necessary to switch sensors or micro-switches. The addition of voluntary forces and necessary forces is not exempt from undesirable changes.
Moreover, the displacements towards the front, the rear, the right or the left are generally the result of small rotations. It appears that true translations are better perceived by the user.